


An omega like you with an alpha like me?

by Amare_fanfic2000



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Beta Cora, Broody Derek, Cuddles, Dom Derek, Eventual Smut, Good Alpha Derek, Good Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Stiles, Other, Pack Building, Physical Abuse, Post Hale Fire, Skin Hunger, Slave Stiles, Slow Build, Sub Stiles, Subdrop, Subspace, Undercover Cora, themes of slavery, touch starved stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_fanfic2000/pseuds/Amare_fanfic2000
Summary: Derek hale was being his usual self, broody. When his little undercover cop sister decides to bring him along to buy an omega. Little did he know that he would end up finding an omega that he was so passionate for and help his sister along the way.New work, due to improved content and a better story build up.The original chapter will be left on my page but won't be continued.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles looked at his rent money and sighed. How was he going to pay it all by the end of this week. His shifts at the garage had been shortened and days had been reduced, he had already sold most of his belongings including his TV and laptop in order to pay for the previous month's rent and now he had basically no job and no way of getting any money for the landlord. Who was also an alpha werewolf. And scared him.

Stiles' fears of alpha werewolves and fear of being put under had begun when his father had died only a few months ago. He had lost all hope and he had no money anymore. The funeral had been pricy, his father had also been in a bit of debt so any money stiles would have received had now been taken by various companies and paid off. Being a college student and an orphan had taken its toll on stiles who was only 16.

His father had also been his alpha, his controller and his protector. After he had died stiles had lost his alpha, guidancer and best friend. The hardest part was being alone and not being able to do anything about it. As an omega sub, stiles was advised to always be around an alpha or be in a pack as he needed to be put under rather regularly. It had been 4 months since is father died and stiles wasn't coping very well with the sudden transition from being with someone to being alone.

Stiles had to get to work relatively quickly, as it had been the first time in weeks that they had told him he could come to earn some money and he wasn't doing very well for money. 

He ran out of his apartment and slammed the door, which had already begun peeling paint and wasn't very sturdy. But his thoughts couldn't be on the door they had to be on the work he needed to get to.

He had applied for a cleaner job at a local garage, the only reason he got accepted for it was simply because he was an omega who didn't need to be paid as much. Although omegas were part of the economy, they weren't really seen as priority and didn't get as much freedom as a beta or alpha would. 

The garage was large, dirty and smelt like petrol which always made stiles sneeze. On each and every shelf and surface was a thick layer of grey dust that could be seen from miles away. The garage was owned by a man named Mr. Gabrielle Adams. He thought of himself as the highest person in the world and looked down upon everyone around him. Stiles had received many hurtful comments like "worthless Omega's and their worthless asses." Things like that made him want to drop but he had to keep this job and was forced to ignore them rather than react to them.

He didn't get much money from working at the garage as he was just an omega but any money was worshipped and taken great care of by stiles. If anyone was to ask him about his work at the garage it would be entirely negative because he really did hate it there, he just couldn't afford to quit.

After a long and tedious day of wiping down surfaces, hurtful comments and spilling bleach everywhere, which was an accident. He finally held a measly £30 in his shaking hands. But to stiles and in this time of need the money was really a god send. "See you next month omega." His boss spat as thought being an omega was like being scum.

It was only about a thirty minute walk from the garage to the shopping centre. Stiles usually liked the walk to the supermarket, it was a time in his life that he could remember his mother before her death. She would walk with stiles to the shop to gather all the ingredients to bake chocolate chip cookies for his father. With a small smile he shook the thought and trawled on like the solider he was. 

Stiles walked into the overcrowded shop, it isn't the largest store around nor was it the most popular but the shopping centre was in the centre of town and the quickest walk from the garage. Plus it had must about every food you could want, all stacked on the shelves in neat and ordered piles. The prices weren't that bad either which swayed stiles even further to come and shop here. The rigid security scared the omega sometimes but the price cuts were to die for, you can't miss a bargin! 

Hesitantly stiles picked up a jar of coffee, a loaf of bread and a carton of milk and made his way to the check out, where he slowly put his items down and waited in line for the cashier to serve him. The cashier was a familiar face to stiles, who had been shopping here for hears. She was a brunette with wicked red lipstick that was put on too thickly and wild eyeliner. She probably used make up as a futile attempt to cover the fact that she was getting older which made stiles feel oddly sympathetic toward her. 

"Afternoon hun, just these for you today? No cookies huh?" She asked with a smile that matched her face shape. Stiles shook his head and shot her a small fake smile. "No not today."  
"Maybe next time?" She said trying to keep the conversation flowing, but after bagging up his three items for him she hadn't really much more to say. "That's £6.99 please hun." She said after ringing up all the shopping. Stiles handed her a crisp £10 and waited patiently for the change. 

Stiles' mother would always buy him a cookie when he came to the shop with her. Every single Thursday when he came shopping with her she would get a double chocolate chip cookie just for him, for being her 'helpful little boy' as she would say. After his mother died stiles would have to do the shopping on his own and as a tradition would buy his own cookies. But since his father died they were rarely thought about among his other problems. 

Shortly after walking out of the store, stiles was met with a horrifying fact. He looked around to see his crazy ex boyfriend. Crap! His first instinct was to run and hide but in a street full of people that was hard so as calmly as he could he attempted to walk away without being seen. 

Kian was his ex boyfriends name, they had fine out for Abit before stiles dad had died but stiles had then cut it off when his father had passed away as the idiot hadn't shown any care at all. Stiles had originally met Kian at school, he was a year older than stiles was and was an alpha to match that. "Stiles!" Someone exclaimed and stiles knew exactly who it was. Swiftly he pulled his hand up to his forehead and face palmed himself. 

Looking up, stiles saw Kian was stood close to him. Kian's jaw, eternally set in a smirk, was square and set heavy, confining the lines of his mischievous eyes, which glittered with a self-pride of a man who thinks himself the best in the world. His nose, hooked and sharp, cast a shadow on his thin lips, which curved perpetually in a smile. He stood at an angle, his arms crossed, his short blond hair styled upward in a messy style that looked ridiculous. His trainers, worn with age, and his blue jeans, ripped and torn, suggested a man with no earthly cause for pride. But kian could have no more pride than he did.

"Stiles, how you holding up." Kian said as smuggly as ever.

It had been a good few months since stiles had been touched by an alpha and as the alpha tightened his grip on stiles arm which he had grabbed when stiles had attempted to move away, stiles' body got a wave of unease and a metallic taste formed in his mouth. "Kian let me go." The alpha released his grip and spun stiles round to look at him. "Wow. You kinda look like shit." Kian said as he joked and smiled.  
"Get out my face douche." Stiles snarled with as much ferocity as he could muster.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you. Just put you under for a while." He teased.  
"Fuck you! I don't need your Wolfy alpha ass."  
"Okay, calm down. You seriously need to be put under don't you." Kian said as he put a hand behind stiles neck and tightened. "Get off of me." Stiles slurred as he half growled at the alpha.

Usually Kian could never get him to go under easily but it had been so long since he had been under and his body was literally betraying him. He could not be dropped by this ass! "Stiles just let me drop you. Stop fighting me on this."  
"Get your hands off me." He slurred as Kian tightened his grip. Stiles tried to pull away but his body felt weak and uneasy.

"Excuse me but I really don't think he wants you to do that." A feminine voice from behind stiles said. "Get the fuck off of me." Stiles slurred again as his attempt to get free this time worked and slowly his grip on reality tightened. "Look I know stiles, he isn't in a good place and hasn't been dropped in months I can guarantee it."  
"Fuck you, you were a dick and I don't need your alpha ass thinking that just because I'm an omega means I'm weak or needy." Stiles shouted as anger built in his voice. "Now leave me the fuck alone." He said as he stormed off in direction of his apartment. 

After His omega mother had died, stiles would get frequent panic attacks which led into an induced drop. When he was younger and less experienced, he abandoned his mind to the sweet darkness of the drop with ease. Although stiles hoped to believe that now he is better at bringing himself back, today wasn't looking hopeful. Usually he would just have to get though the drops and see what happened and when. But this one had taken him by storm and his staggered walked had made a few heads turn. 

Kian had angered stiles as he knew he was weak and needed to be dropped but he was scared and agitated. By the time he reached his apartment however the stress he had gone through and the unexpected touching of the alpha left stiles to deal with a self induced drop that hadn't been this bad sine his father died. They were dangerous as the sub could harm themselves but they couldn't be helped. All stiles felt was floating and his problems were over. Temporarily. 

When he came to it the first thing he heard was loud banging on his door. He slowly got up from his knees which felt bruised and very sore and as he got up he heard both knees click painfully. He weakly opened the door to see the landlord.

He was a small but bulky alpha with a large grey mustache and a grey head of hair that was always slicked back into a neat style. His clothes were worn but he always wore a suit. Worn or not he wore it. His eyes darted to stiles face then past the boy into the near to empty apartment.

"Stilinski, rent." He huffed in annoyance  
"Sir, I don't have it all, I only have some of it." He whispered as tears spring to his eyes but the landlord was an alpha and seemed to recognise the trouble that the omega was going through. "Just give me what you have." He said sternly making stiles nod and grab he small wod of money from the counter.

"I'll see you next month Stilinski." He said as he walked off with a staggered limp, stiles had always wondered about that limp... But untimely leaving stiles to look around the bare apartment. There wasn't much in it these days other than the pile of blankets and pillows he slept on and the old coffee machine he refused to sell... Because coffee right?

After the exhausting drop, the stress and the anger stiles was more that. Happy to admit the day was very much over and without a second though he fell bonelessly onto his pile of blankets and wordlessly fell asleep. 

The next day he had to go back to the store and pick up some more food as he had some spare money from the garage. On his way he passed an omega group.

He had never considered going to one of the omega sub support groups before. They were funded by alpha's who gave food, water and other necessities to omegas in need. In some cases they would drop the omega if it needed to be done but stiles had always seen himself as independent and he didn't need anyone to just drop him. 

Slowly he wondered down to the local department store. He needed some basic stuff like more coffee (because coffee...right?) and some fillings for sandwiches so he took his time as this was the only time he ever really got out of the old battered apartment. The store wasn't very full but there were a fair few people there and being around people made stiles nervous.

Stiles knew he looked bad, every wolf knew the affects of not dropping an omega sub, the sleep deprivation and the lack of food would cause skinniness. He knew his face looked way to thin and he knew he was skinny and he knew he had scarily big bags (from not sleeping) and he knew he looked bad but people didn't have to stare right?

He grabbed what he needed and went to the check out only to be stood infront of an alpha. And a muscly alpha aswell. One of the alpha's you look at and were like damn...wow! "Do you need a bag?" The same lady asked as she scanned stiles items. Stiles shook the thought from his head and nodded "Yes please."  
"That's £11.39. Have a good day hun." stiles gave the note to her and waited for the change before taking it and walking out of the store.

When he got outside he felt a weird twinge run though his body. His eyes were drooping and his body felt worn down. He couldn't possibly be dropping right now could he? But as his head felt fuzzier and slower it was made aware to him that... Yes he was dropping again. 'Dammit!' Stiles thought to himself

Internally he wanted to punch himself but he needed to just get home and take a nap and try to over come this stupid annoying drop. He walked normally out of the large shop without hesitation of the security that always made him nervous and breathed in the fresh air which only lightened the fog alittle. 

About half way home he began to stagger and found himself up against a wall breathing too heavily and trying to catch his breath and keep his eyes open. The fog in his head was thickening and his body was trembling. He was nervous and scared and he couldn't possible drop right here. Not here!

However someone touched his shoulder and stiles immediately turned to face two broad shoulders and a beefy figure that stood before him. This man was stood with clean clothes that looked neat and pressed. His eyebrows were thick and bushy but drawn up in concern at the basic sight of the boy. He had a pointed chin and a square jaw that complimented his face and he also had a bold head which made the skin look shiny. 

"Hey are you okay?" stiles couldn't concentrate on him and held his head trying to clear some of the fog and hope he could get home in one piece. "Hello?" He said again as he waved a hand in front of stiles' face as he bent over in a hunch.  
"Home." Stiles said weakly as he tried to wave the man off and began walking in the direction of his apartment. "I don't think your in a state to be alone, do you?" The man muttered to himself as he gripped stiles shoulder to steady him from an inevitable fall.  
"I'm fine." Stiles muttered, If he were in a stable situation he would have totally rolled his eyes and told the guy to do one. Not only did alphas make stiles weary they scared him and if that meant he had to go though hell then he would. He didn't need some fancy alpha coming to his rescue to help him get through a drop. What he needed was to go home, curl up on his blankets and try to sleep the drop off in relative peace.

"Your dropping aren't you." The man said as he blatantly began stating the obvious.  
"Yes! now I need to get home. So let go of me." Stiles hissed as though his words were venom.  
"Why don't you let me take care of you." The alpha said all too sweetly and with too many teeth.  
"I don't need an alpha." Stiles said through gritted teeth as the drop began to get more intense.  
"Well it seems at this time you do actually. Let me take care of you just while you drop"  
Stiles looked into the eyes of the man and nodded. He gave him his address and looked towards the ground in a submissive way. 

"My name is ennis, what's yours?"  
"Stiles."  
"Now stiles before you are too deep into subspace for me to talk to you you I want to know if you are into any kinks while under?" Stiles squirmed and shuffled from foot to foot.  
"I like it when I'm close to said person and when they just hold me."  
"And how old are you."  
"16." Ennis nodded and then put his hand up so it could snake around stiles neck and ground him slightly.

The way the man held him made stiles skin crawl but he was too deep in subspace to fight this off. His gut got a bad feeling but he couldn't concentrate. When they reached the car Ennis pulled out some handcuffs and a gag. "Now your going to hopefully get me some money." Stiles couldn't respond any further as he was now not able to make out a coherent word. When he went down it took hours to come back up and he had only just gone under and an alpha had touched him which made him fall deeper into subspace.

Ennis put the gag on roughly making stiles squirm but when it was on he had bit down on it a few times to test what this foreign object in his mouth was. His hands had been handcuffed to his front. They were a special type of handcuff with a leather padding on the inside and a black metal on the outside to ensure the omega wasn't harmed when they were used. Ennis had gripped stiles wrists tightly and locked them into place as he was shoved roughly to his knees while Ennis decided what was the best way to have him in the car. 

In the end he must have decided to put stiles in the back seat where he tried desperately to pull himself up but couldn't manage it on his own. "Yeah. Yeah I got one, young, pretty, he went into a drop on his own so that might want to mention that. Yeah... Yeah I'm on my way... Yeah I won't be long." Ennis looked to be on the phone when stiles saw him.  
"Hmm." Stiles mumbled as the man kept driving hoping to free himself from his captive state.  
"Be quiet, omega." He growled in his alpha tone sending stiles down even further into subspace as his body went limp and his mind went blank as he tried to follow the order threw at him by the hunk of an alpha.

When they reached the carpark stiles was so far down he couldn't form words. At this point He didn't even remember his own name. He felt floaty and like he was in a little bubble on his own. The man- Ennis - dragged him out and was forced to have to carry him inside the dirty warehouse.

The warehouse was incredibly big, it was also one of the ones that had underground sections. When Ennis banged on the loud doors, which made stiles flinch and whine the doors were opened.

The doors were like the ones you would often read about in Gothic literature. They were very large in comparison to someone like stiles, they had massive bolts that held them together and were wooden with peeling black paint that was being slowly torn away from the simple wooden surface. Maybe it held some sort of ironic point that no matter how weak the building the omega sales would go on. 

On the inside it was no better, there was this damp smell that made stiles head kinda hurt even more coupled along with the noise of all the other frightened Omega's and there must have been hundred of them. The cages were stacked one upon another and were built up to be three cages high. As stiles was walked though the maze of cages he managed the catch a glimpse at one of the Omega's they were softly crying while holding there legs to their chin. Unlike stiles they werent gagged but they were bound. 

There wasn't any comfort in the cages as it appeared. No blanket, no pillows and certainly nothing for an omega to feel comfort or safety in. Instead they were traumatized while being held in small cages and cramped up in them for days on end. Some of the cages were breaking and rusting and they were set on the bottom and had other cages stacked on top of them which was very dangerous and possibly could be life threatening to any omega that were placed in them.

Ennis carried stiles like he was nothing more than a feather to cage '206.' It was a cage on the bottom and had not much more space than that of a medium sized dog. "Get it in the cage Ennis, stop fooling around with it." A male voice said making stiles' head confused as he was so far under and couldn't focus on any one thing. "I'm sorting it out boss." He said as he dropped stiles to the ground and walked off briskly leaving the omega unattended. Stiles looked around and did try to move but couldn't. 

The floor was concrete and it was cold. The longer he sat on it the more he wished he was back at his dreadful apartment. He would do anything to get to that apartment right now. To feel the comfort of his blankets and pillows, and to just have coffee. He would do anything other than be here in this situation because even for arguments sake if he did manage to bring himself up, there was no way on fucking earth he would he able to get past that guy. He was built like a bear! 

The warehouse had probably at one point been fully functional but now was an eye saw which must have made it easy to make it into an omega selling pit. After being left alone for a few minutes Ennis returned holding a pair of scissors. He cut stiles jacket from him and left him in a T-shirt and jeans. He then cut off stiles T-shirt and left him in nothing but skinny jeans. "Get in." He ordered as he pulled open the door to the cage. 

Bearing in mind stiles couldn't even move if he wanted to he certainly couldn't move if the alpha told him too. Instead he let out a pathetic whine and looked down at the ground in submission. This made Ennis angry and he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and thrown into the cage where his knees clicked painfully. 

"You know I might have to consider buying him." Ennis pondered  
"You can't until the sale has ended. If he is left over then you can happily have him for free but you have to wait." The stern voice of the man again made stiles whimper and wriggle in the cage. "Stay still." Ennis ordered as stiles was thrown further into the cage which was on the floor. The cage itself was already creaky and it got slammed shut and locked. He was so far dropped it would take hours of getting up. Currently he was on his knees and elbows with his head dropped on to his arms as he drooled through his gag.

Being under has its plus sides though, for example stiles felt no panic at this point in time about being in a cage or being kidnapped. He felt no panic about the building hunger in him or the fact he was shivering with the cold. He felt nothing other than the floaty feeling that ever omega sub seeked. What could have been hours passed and he was still submurged in subspace. He was still too far down to form words. But it seemed that people had begun filing Into the room.


	2. Omega?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora and Derek go to an omega auction and end up finding stiles...

Cora was sat next to her very broody brother. What were they doing? Well, she had been sent on a mission to try and locate where the Omega's were being sold and had a hunch that it was a large warehouse a few hundred miles outside of beacon hills. She worked as an undercover cop, after the fire that killed most of her family she had sworn she wanted to help Omega's. 

 

This wasn't just some random thought she had gotten into her head, she wanted to help Omega's because her mother and sister burnt in that fire, they were both Omega's. After she completed her training as an undercover cop she needed an alpha to help her out occasionally. She had managed to convince her brother, Derek to help her. 

In Cora's opinion, her brother lied about how he felt toward Omega's and subs. He claimed to hate them, yet she had seen him pull omegas up and help them when they needed it. But as they sat outside the warehouse waiting for the doors to open she couldn't help but sense the death glares she was receiving from her older brother. "Cut it out, Derek! I haven't asked you to walk over hot coal! Although I would imagine even then you wouldn't glare it out as much as you are me." She said after a few minutes of glaring and broodiness. 

"Why am I here when you can handle an Omega on your own. Cora, you have two omegas of your own." He stated like she was dumb. 

"You're here in case anything happens like I get in trouble!" She said like hitting her head like she was stupid to make a point. Suddenly the large doors began to open and random alphas from everywhere began to file in. "Looks like it's our time to shine," Derek said sarcastically.

 

. ********

A low music had begun playing. The voices and amount of people grew until Stiles had retreated back into the corner of his cage whimpering biting down on his gag and drooling still. Many people walked past him but were uninterested by his state or his appearance. He was so far in subspace that when a woman bent down to look into the cage he didn't even see her. Instead, he was scrunching his eyes together and whimpering constantly hoping the loud noises would eventually go away.

 

"Omega." She said as she clicked her fingers before turning to the man that was stood with her. He hasn't shown any interest in Stiles or any omega so far and hadn't even looked down. "I can't believe you dragged me here Cora!" He complained as she stared at the omega in shock and disbelief.

"Derek, this omega is under I think." She whispered as the man next to her grunted but straightened his posture. "Are you sure, they probably all act like that due to brain damage or drugs." She shook her head and stood up looking around. She could see the other omegas and they weren't in the state of this one. They were functioning and not under! They looked sad and scared and in pain, the cages were small, and even if someone did own an omega and cage them up this would not be the size that is reasonable for a growing omega. 

Stiles whimpered as the woman stood up again. "Derek look at him! I need you to help him please!" She almost begged. She hated seeing Omega's in distress as it not only upset her but reminded her of the fire. 

"Fine! Calm down else you'll make a scene." He grunted as he bent down incredibly slowly and glanced in the cage. At first, it was nothing than a glance but then he looked again and saw a small young omega. This boy was shivering and covered in goosebumps. 

His whiskey brown eyes darted nervously around at an almost constant pace. Above his doe-eyes, his eyes brows were furrowed in confusion and pain. He tried to lick his lips often but ended up just drooling. This young omega held his bound hands in front of his mouth like he was desperately trying to hide. The boy tried to frantically crawl backward but was unsuccessful. His face paled dramatically and his entire body trembled involuntarily as he his hid face the best he could manage. 

Stiles could see someone at his cage door. This alpha that was peering at him kept his mouth closed in a thin, straight line, and his hair- which was naturally black was waxed upward into a 'just got out of bed' look that suited the gorgeous man more than Stiles' brain wanted to admit.

The jacket he appeared to be wearing over his broad shoulders had neatly polished buttons, suggesting he came from wealth or had very specific taste. 

His face held slightly forward in a firm but steady gaze which made Stiles squirm and had an air of authority that was palpable. Stiles' brain was very fuzzy, maybe he was imagining such beauty? Maybe he was just dreaming and he would wake up to him in that shitty apartment which he usually hated but now wished for more than anything. 

Derek couldn't understand why the omega was so far under and how he had managed to become so engrossed in the drop. His eyes were clouded as though they held years of guilt and pain and the clothing that he was wearing hung off his loose frame like he was nothing more than a skeletal figure. His skin was paler than Derek had ever seen and reminded him of the color of the full moon. However, on one of his wrists, the boy held a wound, not fresh but now a scar. The skin was shiny and smoother looking than the rest of his pale skin, It was also pinker in color as well making Derek wonder how the boy came to such harm. 

Without a second thought, Derek briefly looked up at his sister. "I see what you mean. There's no doubt that he's under." Derek stated as his eyes wandered back down and stayed trained on the young boy. Cora was almost overwhelmed that they could let an omega so young just drop and not sort him out or show any type of care. It would be a large eye opener for her case and mission. "I told you." She gritted out as she tried desperately not to break her cover, instead, she bent down next to her brother. 

"I'm going to buy him, Cora." He stated dryly when a loud bang from across the room made the poor creature shiver and whine like a dying animal. "I'll go get someone." She encouraged as she put a hand on her brother's broad shoulder. 

Derek stared back at the omega. "Omega." He said in his regular voice, the omega acted as though there was nobody even there. "Omega." He said again but this time his eyes bled red and his command was backed up with the spirit of an alpha. Immediately the omega noticed him and whimpered. "Come here." He coaxed as he pushed two fingers through the cage bars to try and reach and comfort the omega.

The omega crawled closer but not enough for Derek to touch. "It's okay baby, calm down. You're alright now, come on." He encouraged as his sister had taught him. The omega looked as though it was debating it before slowly crawling closer to Derek. As his fingers brushed the chilled skin of the omega, Derek let out a small but noticeable growl. "That's it, your so good." He praised like a good Dom was, and Derek was a good Dom. 

He had been top of his class when he was in school and had been offered by a large company that fought for omega rights to be a lead alpha. At the time it was only just after his family had died in the fire and he hadn't the mind to care about anyone or anything so he had declined. He was still a good Dom none the less. He could pull near enough anyone up in any situation but this was complicated and the omega was clearly an intelligent one. Even in the throes of a drop, the poor creature had still debated moving or not. 

Derek watched the omega, occasionally brushing his fingers down the arm of the creature until he heard the sound of Cora's boots clicking on the concrete and he knew she was returning. 

For someone who was often referred to as sensitive and sweet, Derek was now seeing a new side of his sister. She was snarling at the man in warning, her lip was curled back over her gleaming white teeth as some sort of lingering threat. 

The man seemed unfazed almost as though he got people like this all the time and he looked at the cage number. "Tis' shame that you picked him, the boss wanted this little guy for himself." The man said with a thick, rich accent. He wore a faded T-shirt and jeans that didn't make him look any better or thinner than he was. He had a mustache which was clipped nearly but his yellowing teeth and foul smell were a large indicator that this man had a little self-respect. With what hair he did have left, was combed back with made him look no better than he did and Derek really did want to punch the guy square in the face!

Cora was not impressed either, her thinly plucked eyebrows were shaped into a deceivingly perfect arch that followed the curve of her eye as she glared viciously at the man in front of her. Her foot was tapping on the contest floor as some sort of reminder to the man that they were in a hurry.

With little thought of the omega, the man undid the cage and grabbed a foot. The poor boy had tried to hide at the back of the cage but harshly and with little care, he was pulled out of the cage and almost thrown to Cora before the man stopped. "You wanted to buy him didn't you." The man asked making Cora growl slightly. "No, my brother wanted to buy him." The man smiled and then let the boy go. 

Derek had been stood with a sour look on his face. He knew this was how all the Omega's were treated and to say anything would only make him stick out and be recognized as an unwelcome presence. "Yes, I wanted the boy." He said in a perfectly pleasant tone. Cora looked at him questionably but didn't say anything. 

"Well it's a shame because I'm also very keen," Derek stated as he bent down and looked the boy over. Aside from the rough treatment and a few scrapes, the boy was the same as he had been in the cage, which angered Derek because he really wanted to rip the guys head off and it would have only been a reasonable excuse to do it over an omega.

"Well thank you for your purchase." The older man said because he slowly walked away to another cage. Cora was looking angry and turned to her brother. "Why the hell are you so calm." He growled. 

"Because this is how omegas are treated all the time, you have to remember that Cora. If you go around acting like your some sort of savior at every auction they will figure you out." He reminded as Cora nodded and looked down sheepishly. She felt stupid that her own brother had to remind her how to act even though she was trained to do this. 

"I can't help but feel like this."  
"I'm angry too but you have to remember that you are undercover." Derek scolded while he was keeping an eye on the omega that was looking up at him with glassy eyes and a confused expression. His eyebrows were furrowed further and raised slightly while his eyes were creased at the corners and his lips determinedly smacked around the gag like he could break it. Shaking his head, Derek wiped the drool off of his chin and pulled a hand through his own hair. 'What was he going to do!' He thought helplessly to himself. 

The boy was actually quite beautiful. His eyes were lovely and round and perfectly shaped for his face, while his high cheekbones sculpted his face perfectly. His nose was slightly upturned but it suited him and gave the impression that he was more of a younger teen than an older one. His teeth, which Derek had checked in case they were broken were purely white and looked to be healthy. His hair was sticking up and had a beautiful contrast from his face and in general, he was perfect... And Derek hated it! He hated that the boy was perfect and that he wanted to collar him and keep him safe! Why did his sister have to bring him today of all days?

Cora tapped Derek's shoulder and brought him out of the trance he and seemed to fall into. "Come on, let's get out of here. The alphas aren't here." Cora whispered to Derek while passersby looking at the omega on the floor with hungry eyes. 

"Come on little one, hang on," Derek commanded as he picked the boy up cupping under his ass with one hand and guiding the boy's head to his shoulder with the other. "Good boy." Stiles obviously couldn't hold on but he did rest his forehead on Derek's shoulder and faced his head down so he didn't have to look at anyone and could simply focus of the scent of the alpha. 

They made their way through mazes of cages and toward the front doors. Cora was walking next to her brother and the omega seemed to be in a better state of mind that he had about 2 minutes prior. Alpha contact helped many Omega's and it seemed this one was a sucker for it. "Good boy." Derek praised lightly as he continued walking. 

"Should we take him straight home?" Cora asked as Derek walked nearer the car. "I think we should take him somewhere to comfort him." 

"To the hotel, we were staying at? We still have a room there, also have a shower so he can her clean and get some clothes on." Cora suggested as she pulled out her phone from her tight fitting skinny jeans and dialed a number. "Who are you calling?"

"Peter, he will know what to do." She let out as the phone dialed and then was picked up at the other end. 

 

Derek let her talk it out with peter as he steadily opened the back of the car door and sat the omega down on the leather seats. Even if they went to the hotel it was a few miles drive down the road. He could at least get the boy a blanket to feel safe in. 

He walked swiftly round to the boot as he didn't want to leave the boy alone for more time than necessary and opened it and grabbed one of the blankets from his own bedroom that Cora had forced him to bring, which he was secretly pleased she had now he was In this situation. 

He grabbed the one on top and shut the boot as quietly as he could as the omega would have sensitive hearing and Cora was on the phone to Peter. it reminded Derek of a time before the fire, when his mother and sister had dropped and left his father and Peter to help them and get them back up. He remembered them getting given blankets that smelt of home and family and comforted them. Hopefully, Derek would be able to comfort the poor omega. 

With that thought in mind, Derek slid into the car and slowly wrapped the blanket around the boy's slim shoulders. He took the boys bound wrists into his own hand and warmed them before even trying to take the bounds off. The omega reacted the way Derek assumed. He whined and shuffled closer to the alpha. "It's okay, I'm only taking these off so you can get comfortable," Derek explained, he always explained to Omega's in drop what he was doing even if they don't remember him doing it. 

As the skin began to warm around the wrists of the omega, Derek undid the gag gently and pulled any pain which left the little wolf sighing in content as he drifted lower into the drop. "You're okay." Derek soothed as he undid the cuffs and rubbed the Omega's wrists until they were warm and the blood began to flow properly. 

 

Stiles couldn't really understand anything other than the soothing words that washed over him. His current thoughts and fears were no longer pestering him and to be truthfully honest he couldn't care less where he was taken as long as this alpha would keep making him feel good and content. "You're a good boy aren't you." He said quietly making stiles shudder. "You're so good for me, but I need you to come up for me now," Derek said firmly making stiles whine. he didn't want to come up yet, he wanted to stay all floaty and be a good boy! He didn't want to face reality. 

The boy looked to be in some sort of dilemma. "I need you to come up for me good boy," Derek said again putting a bit more force behind the command. stiles shuddered but shook his head and whispered 'no' it was the first time Derek had heard his voice and it was like honey running over he alphas body. The voice alone made Derek want to wrap him up and cover him from the world yet it also made another part of Derek twitch in interest. He seemed so innocent and so uninvolved in this mess. "No." He whispered again as he began to blink Abit faster. 

It was clear he was coming up Abit more so Derek reached into the front seat and grabbed his water. "No, wanna stay down." He mumbled as he pulled the blanket around his shoulders and tried to get himself back into dropping. "No, come on good boy, come on up," Derek said as he rubbed a large hand over Stiles' messy hair. 

"No, please no." He whispered as he finally surfaced and blinked rapidly. The light was making his eyes water and his body felt slightly cold and he was thirsty, very thirsty. "What, where am I?" He asked as he looked around in a daze, outside was a large warehouse. 

There were so many cars around him and a lady stood outside on the phone, she seemed to be in some sort of concern but there were so many alphas. That reminded him, he looked round to see a man right in front of him. He remembered the man from his drop, and his god like appearance couldn't go unnoticed. "You're at an omega auction, we brought you. Well, I brought you." He stated simply. 

Stiles wanted to run, he wanted to run and to hide and cry. He felt sick to his stomach, and yet the smell of the alpha alone was helping calm him down. "So you're my alpha." 

"Yes, I'm your alpha now." Stiles felt like he couldn't breathe, he was going to have a panic attack. The familiar feeling of the air being pushed from his lungs made him acutely aware of the fact he was going to keel over. That was until he felt a large hand come down on the back of his neck and he went still. 

It wasn't like he was submitting because he certainly wasn't, but the hand was like an anchor. It was like it kept him grounded and he could breathe. The woman opened the car door letting in a gust of cold air. "Peter said we should bring him straight home." She said but when nobody answered her she looked back to see Derek staring at the omega, who had closed his eyes and begun to almost purr. 

"Derek, I'm taking us home. So get ready for a long ride." She said louder making Derek turn his head toward her and nod. He slowly took the hand from the omegas neck so he could get comfortable. "I'm Cora." She said as stiles opened his eyes. "I'm stiles." 

"Unique name. I like it. This is Derek, I'm Cora as you know, I'm his sister, which you probably think is odd because who hangs out with their sister." She said as she tried to lighten the mood. Stiles looked bewildered but half smiled as he wrapped the blanket around himself even more maybe as a way of feeling safe. "I don't think its weird." He said shyly. 

Derek had been listening to the two of them as he got comfortable. "Yeah, Derek hasn't really ever had an omega to call his own," Cora stated conversationally as she began the car up. "Oh." Was all stiles said as desperately tried to become the seat he was sat on. 

The car ride had only just begun and although stiles were still recovering from the drop he did want to know more about his alpha. Not only was the man his protector now he did kinda own Stiles' ass. Cora was sat in the front but would look in the mirror every now and again at both Derek and Stiles. "So Stiles, tell us about yourself." She said after half an hour of silence. 

"There really isn't that much to know, both my parents are dead, leaving me an orphan. I'm 16 years old and had been in college, although I had to drop out."

"And why is that?" Cora asked she was genuinely curious about the boy. 

"When my father died a few months ago, I hadn't the money to continue studying there so I quit."

This had turned Derek's head as well, he was staring at the boy with an intent look on his face as though there was more to tell. 

"Well, I'm not your alpha or anything but I don't think Derek would mind you studying for college back at home of that's what you're interested in, would you Derek." She said making sure to ask a question that Derek needed to answer and get him in on the conversation. "To be quite honest with you, stiles. I'm not old fashioned and as long as I can trust you'll be safe I don't mind where you go." He said while glaring at Cora with the intent of killing her. 

"Really?"  
"Yes, my family and myself are quite wealthy and I could fund you going to college to complete your schooling for as long as you needed."  
"I really don't think I could-" Derek turned to face stiles this time before cutting him off. His alpha and Dom instincts were overpowering him and he had to restrain the need to protect and care for The omega. The least he could do is let the boy have an education. 

"I'm your alpha, and I will provide for you. Now you won't be going straight away as I think you'll need to get to know the pack and my family and myself. But in a few weeks or months when you've settled In I'm sure you could start up your education again." He said making even Cora gape at the lengthy speech. It wasn't every day she heard her brother say that much about anything really that she could remember.

She knew he was responsible but it seemed he had it all planned out and it sounded pretty perfect. He wasn't forcing the omega and he was giving the omega enough room to decide it on his own. She was truly proud of him. "You'll have to meet our uncle Peter," Cora stated. 

"No not today he won't." Derek countered as he grimaced slightly. 

His uncle had, after the fire, become a different person. Which wasn't the easiest thing to deal with sometimes? Peter had changed after the fire for a good way he thought. After nearly his entire family getting killed he had tried to fill the void in his life with helping Omega's much like Cora expect he didn't do 'tedious work' as he put it, he nursed them back to health and cared for them as their alpha' then when they were stable enough he would give them the choice of joining his pack. 

"What's wrong with him meeting Peter?"  
"Cora seriously, Stiles needs nursing back to health and he needs around the clock care, if Peter sees him, he will jump onto it and it won't end pretty for either of us," Derek said while signing and looking toward Stiles who seemed to be rather overwhelmed and was looking frantically out the window while playing with his fingers nervously. 

"You can sleep if you want, you look exhausted," Cora suggested to Stiles who had drawn his knees up to his chin. "I can't sleep, too much going on in my head." He said simply s though there was nothing else to say. Derek knew he could make ever thought Stiles was thinking vanish within seconds but he wanted to wait until the boy asked him to do so instead of for forcing himself on the sub. 

"What do you mean?" She asked as she swerved the car to the left and pulled out into a large and busy road. Stiles by this point had shrugged his shoulders. He was tired and he wanted to sleep but his thoughts and his mind wouldn't rest in this type of situation. "I can't just turn my brain off, I suffer from ADHD which causes me to be more active than others when it comes to my thoughts and brain and right now I can't sleep." He explained as though he was some doctor or it might have been a rehearsed speech given to many in his lifetime. 

"Well, actually I'm pretty sure Derek could help you with that little problem," Cora suggested which made Derek grunt and shake his head.  
"I'm not doing it unless he absolutely wants me to or unless he asked." He said expressing his displeasure with Cora for the suggestion.  
"I don't want to be too forward but I haven't got much experience with what you mean, how would you possibly help." Stiles was genuinely curious with what Cora had said because if there was a way for him to get his brain to turn off he kinda really wanted that.  
"I would just calm you down, I'm a natural Dom and you're technically my omega sub, so I would just calm you down." He also explained.  
"Will it hurt?"  
"Well no, but some Omega's like a little pain? Like one of Cora's Omega's finds it easier to concentrate after being spanked." 

"Please don't spank me," Stiles said while looking quite frantically now at Derek. His eyes had widened and he looked like he was going to break down. "No, no your getting the wrong idea, I won't hurt you, at all unless you're being punished."

Stiles, who had visibly relaxed nodded stiffly. "Can you please help me then?" He asked politely making Cora smile in the front of the car and Derek to nod and shuffle closer to the boy. He hesitantly pulled the blanket down slightly making stiles shiver. "I won't hurt you," Derek whispered to stiles. 

He put his warm hand over stiles neck and used his other hand to work its way to stiles stomach. It wasn't a sexual act but it was an act that many alpha's used on their Omega's. 

Skin to skin contact was very important in this type of relationship and as Derek mapped out his hand on stiles stomach he felt the omega slump and relax. It was rather incredible how much stiles trusted him. He was stroking the Omega's stomach which could be very easily hurt and was gripping his neck in a manner that wouldn't hurt the omega but also would let him know that he's safe and secure. 

As Derek's hand tightened, Stiles groaned quietly. It took Derek off of guard and left him just staring at the boy in what must have been an actual shock, he had not expected that reaction. "Good boy." Derek muttered as he manhandled stiles to be laid over his lap so he could try and get some sleep. He kept his hand over stiles neck to let the boy know he's safe and his free hand ran to go and down the soft flesh that was Stiles stomach, he could make out that Stiles had a light happy trail and his skin was like silk. 

Stiles made a happy noise and Nuzzled into Derek's clothed thigh, which must have been corded in pure muscle as he felt his brain stop thinking and finally he was able to just be, he was able to finally just closed his eyes and let his body relax. He had an alpha that seemed overall like he would help stiles out which was uncommon in Stiles' knowledge because he had only ever met nasty and manipulative alpha's that used him then left him when they felt like it. 

For one stiles mind turned off and his body was able to relax.

His mind went blank as he fell into a deep slumber, surrounded with the knowledge that hopefully, he would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is Abit longer than the first one but ideally I would love to write longer chapters, I tried to write Derek as both hard headed and caring toward stiles and I also tried to explain their history (cora and dereks) 
> 
> I've written chapter 3 and am in the process of writing chapter four, so any requests are open to me on characters and development plots, I have also tried to improve my writing so it makes a little more sense. 
> 
> Hope you like the chapter and I encourage you to comment as it gives me the tools to further my writing.  
> Hopefully I will have updated chapter three by the 24/08/17


	3. Home

Derek looked down at the sleeping form on his lap and internally contemplated whether or not he wanted to wake the beauty that was Stiles. He was only miles away from home and he would have thought Stiles would want to wake up Abit before being bombarded by questions and people, which hopefully wouldn't happen. Hesitantly Derek removed his large hand from Stiles neck and gently gave the boy a small shake. 

Cora, who was sat in the front hadn't really spoken much as she didn't want to wake stiles by discussing her case with Derek and she knew that her brother would be a little highly strung, he clearly hadn't been expecting this outcome for tonight, and to be quite honest neither had Cora. 

Derek nudged the boy again. "5 more minutes." He slurred as he tried to turn over and Derek retracted his hands like he was touching fire. "What," Stiles said as he shot up so fast he felt light headed and blood rushed back to his brain. He was face to face with Derek who looked like he was around a spooked animal. "Where are we? How long did I sleep? What happened" He asked as he looked around in a Blur and saw Cora smiling slightly and then Stiles looked back at Derek who still had his hands slightly raised. 

"Firstly, you were asleep for around 2 hours, we are just outside of beacon hills and nothing has happened," Derek answered slowly like he was expecting the boy to fly out of his seat, but the opposite happened. Stiles went a shade paler and his eyebrows furrowed. "Beacon hills?" 

"Yes, we live in beacon hills." 

"I used to live there too until my father died." He said in shock as he stared at Derek like he was expecting an answer.

"Who was your father?" Derek asked as softly as he could while placing a hand on Stiles back and rubbing it, it really did worry him at the amount of bone he managed to feel. 

"The sheriff." 

"Your Stiles Stilinski." She and Derek said almost in sync. Making the omega looked both scared but also happy that he was recognized. 

"Yeah, I am, and your Cora and Derek Hale. Cora went into training to be an undercover cop after the..." Stiles cut himself off when he heard a low whine come from Cora and Derek's hand to become slightly more rigid. he immediately felt the urge to make it better. Slowly he turned to face the alpha who was looking at Cora like a hawk. "I'm sorry," Stiles said quietly as he silently looked at the seat of the car. Derek's attention now was on stiles as he soothing rubbed a circle on his back. 

"It's okay, we aren't angry. Not many people know Cora went undercover or about the fire." Derek explained when Cora nodded and turned back slightly herself. "it wasn't your fault stiles, again what Derek said, not many people know about me." 

"My dad told me, I didn't tell anyone because I promised not too." He said honestly as he faces Derek and nodded furiously at his own words. "My dad told me not to tell so I didn't I promise, please don't get angry, I haven't told anyone." Derek looked surprised by the small outburst, his Omega was scared of being hurt for it. He couldn't have that. 

"Stiles, I'm not angry at you and neither is Cora, we both believe that you're telling the truth, you wouldn't lie to me anyway would you, good boy," Derek said softly as Cora couldn't hold back a smile and a warm feeling that spread over her body as she could finally see an omega that made Derek feel again. "I wouldn't lie to you, alpha," Stiles said honestly but the name that slipped past his lips so innocently made Derek shiver with a wave of affection and a wave of unexpected possessiveness toward the younger boy. 

"Good boy." He praised as he ran a hand through stiles hair and massaged his scalp. "We will be arriving home shortly, okay?" He said as he gave the omega the attention he deserved. "Okay." He purred as he pressed his head into Derek's hand and restrained the idea of crawling into the doms lap and just sitting there.

Cora turned another corner and soon found herself turning off at the large gravel drive. She looked back at Derek and Stiles who were comforting each other and then slowed the car considerably before pulling up in front of a large and intimidating house. 

In Stiles' eyes, the house looked more like a mansion with large open windows and the walls covered in moss and other green plants which he had yet to identify. There was a large door that had to be there for the looks because who would need a door that big?

One thing Stiles noticed above all was the fact there was a man stood outside the front door with his arms crossed over his front. He looked like Derek with the way he would stand, his posture was very much like Derek's and so was his bulging muscles that had muscles on top of them, like seriously was everyone around here ripped but stiles? 

It kind of made him feel weak and completely unworthy of this alpha's attention which he probably knew wasn't true but with the way his entire family looked, who was he in comparison to these gods?

Hesitantly he looked up at Derek who offered him a small smile and nodded that everything would be okay, or so he hoped because he really did want everything to be okay. It probably looked bad that he was wearing near to nothing with only a blanket wrapped around his shoulders but Stiles really didn't know what else to do about the current situation.

The man outside hadn't made a move to come nearer the car which to Stiles suggested that he was expecting Derek to introduce him to the new member of the household. Stiles said 'household' because he really was not clear on the number of people that actually lived in the mansion! he had assumed they had a big house but not the size of a small village...

Cora was the first one to get out of the car, sliding from the front seat she gracefully climbed out of the car and turned to face her uncle with a face that wasn't amused but had a hint of fondness to it.

When stiles and Derek finally left the car, peter smiled even greater. 

He hadn't seen stiles yet but Derek seemed tense, protective and he just seemed more alive. "Derek, aren't you going to introduce me?" Derek snorted and muttered some curses under his breath before stiles, not so gracefully, got out of the car. 

He wasn't what peter had been expecting, he was thinner, Abit smaller than Derek by a few inches but was curled in on himself almost protectively. His frame was very weak looking which made Peter want to help but he knew he wouldn't need to as Derek was a good enough alpha. 

"Hello stiles, I'm peter." He said in his best tone when it came to Omega's. It wasn't patronizing but it wasn't the type of tone that would likely scare an omega. "Hi." He said softly back as he stood next to Derek but also slightly behind him. "Its very nice to meet you." Peter said withh his arms at his sides to not seem as intimidating as an alpha is to a young omega. 

Stiles was also shocked at the alpha in front of him. Peter looked like the stereotypical alpha male, big bulging muscles, an $1000 smirk and some serious sex appeal, like seriously is there some sort of trick? 

However he also seemed like a rather private guy. His posture although on first appearance looked friendly and carefree really could be questioned. His arms were fully extended but were at his sides maybe representing some sort of privacy that he liked to hold to himself or had many untold secrets. His face was firm much like Derek's and you could defiantly distinguish the family relation. 

His jaw looked like it could actually cut skin if touched which was also liked Derek's but instead of smooth Derek had a sprinkling of stubble and ultimately he was corded from head to toe in muscle. But stiles found himself wanting to comfort the alpha because under the smirk and the pleasantries was an alpha that didn't seem quite right. 

This judgement was largely based on his fathers own appearance when he was alive, he had to mask his pain that he felt from his wife as it upset stiles greatly but after years of faking the act that stiles knew too well you could pick up many expressions that were recognisable on every person. And stiles recognized many on the expression on peters face. 

Stiles certainly didn't want peter, he wanted Derek but it was quite upsetting. Peter reminded him loosely of his own father, not In a weird fetish type of way, but he seemed to hide his pain and he shared the same type of facial expressions that his father held. The first thing stiles ended up saying to the hulk of an alpha was... "What's wrong?" Which threw both Derek and Peter. 

"Why would you think anything is wrong?" Asked peter in his normal soft tone. 

"My father lost his wife and I lost my mother, he would often hide his grief behind sharp smiles and long hugs, you remind me of him. He tried to hide it but after you already hide your own grief its easy to pick up on other peoples." Stiles said even more softly, his small voice growing more and more certain that the man had troubles, but after his speech peter just smiled and shook his head. 

"I'm happy you are reminded of your father but I assure you, I am not unhappy nor am I grieving." He stated as calmly as he could before he turned to Derek. "I'll have to talk to you soon but I'm sure you want to settle in don't you?" Peter asked stiles with the same sweet smile as before. Stiles simply nodded.

 

**********

Derek didn't know what had caused Stiles' outburst to Peter and didn't know whether he blamed himself for not explaining the situation to stiles better. Peter was a changed man and he did care for Omega's greatly but there were also days where he wallowed around and had no time for anyone but himself and it was on those days that himself and Cora had decided that maybe Peter was better off being alone and able to grieve while not feeling like a total idiot, which is once how he described how he felt toward them. 

Derek had taken Stiles' hand and led him up to the mansion door and past Peter, who remained smiley and welcoming. After opening the door and taking the boy into the hallway area Stiles' mouth had fallen open in amazement. 

"Wow." he breathed as he took his time to ingest the current beauty. the house in itself was quite retro, it had wooden floors and nice wallpaper, it was clear the house was taken care of, there was a spiral of stairs that led up to an enormous looking upstairs area that Stiles was dying to check out eventually. He looked to his left and saw a large door and looked questionably at Derek who shrugged and motioned toward the door, he opened it to reveal a large kitchen with a massive oven. There were baking areas and lots of counters but most of all there was a large dining area with a huge pine wood table and about 10 chairs that were all neatly placed and tucked in under the table.

 

"Our family have a lot of money..." Derek began and Stiles ran his fingertip along the smooth wood to then just turn and open another door which led to a gaming room! he could see himself being in this room a lot. "whose room is this?" Stiles asked Derek who was shaking his head and had a smile plastered on his face. "This is Cora's gaming room. She had it installed after our parents died and after she got her first Omega." Stiles looked at all the monitors and gaming systems, the large screens and the impeccably kept area around which this small room survived. 

"How about I take you to our room so you can get familiarised with it?" Derek suggested as he motioned up the stairs. Stiles leaped at the idea and walked along side Derek and up all the stairs which there seemed to be hundred of them. After walking up to them. Stiles was sure he had gained muscle in his legs somewhere because damn that was a lot of stairs and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to make that walk again but he was pretty sure that if he couldn't Derek would take care of him and he was now.

After walking through mazes of rooms, they finally entered the one that Derek called his. It was a large room but looked completely different than the rest of the house. Unlike the rest of the house and its impeccable taste and wealth, this room looked rather simple. it had a large king-sized bed that actually looked as though it had been requested for being made as Stiles was sure it was bigger than a normal king size bed. there was a laptop on a desk in the corner of the room. a lamp stood on the desk along with a wilting flower. 

There was an innocent family photo on the window sill and Stiles thought rather than bring it up right now he would just leave that small detail. In the other corner of the room, there was an omega pad, these were common in pack areas or when an alpha legally owned an Omega. 

They were commonly known for places that omegas could have and not be frightened, the alpha could enter them but wasn't allowed to discuss anything that would disrupt the Omegas peaceful state of mind, usually they were full of things the omega found fun to do or relaxing but this one had a nest of pillows, blankets and all sorts of fluffy cushions and bean bags. 

"Peter fixed you up the omega pad, I've never had an omega so I didn't see the use in having one," Derek explained as Stiles stared at it for a few more seconds before he felt the urge to rip his eyes away, he didn't want to come across as rude. "It looks comfy," he stated as his other urge to crawl over to the blanketed area became for of an incessant nagging.

"If you want to try it out, you're more than welcome," Derek said after he watched Stiles eye the area. Stiles turned his head and looked wildly surprised before huffing slightly and walking incredibly slowly over to the area that was labeled his omega pad. he got to his knees when he thought was necessary and slowly but surely sat on a large purple colored cushion while he wrapped himself in an overly fluffy blue comforter. Derek was more than pleased by this reaction and smiled when the boy began sniffing furiously at the blankets in order to scent Derek on them.

After Derek had allowed Stiles to try out the Omega pad, Stiles hadn't felt it at all. he had kept himself burrowed in blankets and other pillows. however, he needed a shower and to put some clean clothes on and needed to get something to eat. Well, Derek had food in the room that he would feed stiles because he didn't want the boy to get bombarded by the other pack members just yet. 

He slowly and hesitantly called out stiles name which was met with a small but noticeable hum. "You need to come have a shower and get some new clothes on, stiles?" Derek said as he tried to make his voice soft and comforting. "Okay, am coming," Stiles said after a few moment of silence but he soon rose from where he was sitting and then walked up to derek and nuzzled his chest. He was craving the Alphas touch.

Derek was rather surprised at Stiles' new found confidence but he wrapped his arms around the omega and pulled him into a long and thorough hug. He wanted his omega to feel safe and to know that he would always protect him no matter what. slowly Stiles pulled away and looked up at the god-like alpha in front of him. 

"I should go and get a shower?" he asked more than stated to which Derek nodded and motioned toward the on-suite. "You know how to work it right?" Derek asked when stiles walked nervously into the bathroom. "Yeah, yeah I know how to work it," he assured to the worried alpha. "Ill go get you some clothes and bring them in here if you just wait a moment," Derek said cautiously as he really did feel like he was treading on egg shells around the boy. he didn't know anything about Stiles nor did he know anything that could possibly set him off.

Derek came back holding a small pile of clothes which consisted of a pair of joggers and a thin t-shirt with underwear that should fit stiles, hopefully. He handed the clothes over and let stiles shower in peace while he looked around his bedroom and just stood there. He honestly didn't know what he wanted to do or needed to do. He could read... that seemed safe. So with a lot of slow actions, he picked a book up and flicked to a random page and just read.

********

Peter and Cora were looking at each other but no words came out. Peter had a questioning looking on his face and Cora was looking directly at Peter with a smug but thoughtful gaze. "What happened at that auction," Peter asked when Cora made no move to discuss the happenings. "Peter it was awful, he was under in the cage, he was actually under, Derek took one look at him and something clicked, I could swear I could feel it."

"So Derek saw this omega and had to have him? because my dear niece that does not sound like the grumpy, broody nephew I know." Cora nodded enthusiastically in agreement and just looked down blankly at her cup of coffee. "In all honesty peter, it wasn't like it was the same Derek, obviously, it was but something about the boy makes him feel again and it seems they need each other." Cora smiled slightly but kept her eyes relatively downwards.   
"We should give them a few days to settle in then we will introduce stiles to the pack." peter said thoughtfully.  
"Honestly peter if this doesn't benefit my case I couldn't care less, however, the conditions there were awful and I really mean that." 

Peter looked angry, he always had hated the thought of hurting Omega's and putting them through the extra stress and distress for no reason, the thought made him angry enough to turn. Peters past wasn't something he was particularly proud of, especially how much trouble he was. When he changed his wolf controlled him and he really hated that but it was addictive to let his wolf be in control and it really did get to him. After the fire, he got in control of himself and that's where he met Isaac.

Isaac was a poor Omega that got abused by his father, it wasn't just hitting and punching, it was physiological torture and for an omega it could have incredible side effects, they would feel bad about themselves which made them feel unworthy which led to them not eating or sleeping and in the end they would most likely fade away or die. 

When Isaac had first stumbled across Peter it had been when the boy had literally run in front of Peters moving camero. He had stepped on the brakes so hard he could have broken the car. But Isaac hadn't gotten hurt. it appears Isaac was being chased by his father who was torturing the boy about the way he was and comparing him to his beta brother. 

By the time Peter had gotten out of the car, Isaac had curled up and was hysterically crying about not wanting to be put back in 'that place'. His father had caught up with him and had eyes that were glowing red but they matched Peters eyes, which were also glowing a bright red. The rest was a blur but in the end, isaac had come home with him and been living there ever since. He stabilized peters wolf and allowed him to feel normal.

*********

 

Stiles slowly came out of the bathroom after putting on the clothes given to him by Derek, they were overly large but were warm and comfortable so he wasn't going to start complaining anytime soon. When he came out of the bathroom, he shivered as the cold air from the bedroom hit him. 

He could see Derek was reading and looked around slightly but before he could move Derek grumbled and caused Stiles to jump slightly at the sudden noise filling the very silent room. "um, what should I do." Stiles said quietly but Derek immediately put the book down and got up off of the bed to walk past the omega and pulled out some fruit. "you should eat something." He said in a dom voice swaying Stiles decision which he knew was unfair but the fruit was strawberries and apple pieces and it looked so good. 

He hesitantly Picked up a piece and took a small bite from a piece of apple, the flavor burst from his taste buds making him whine at the sensation but Derek smirked triumphantly while he popped a piece of apple into his mouth as well. He wasn't as hungry as Stiles probably were as he had already eaten today but by the look of stiles body and his figure, it looked like Stiles hadn't eaten in what could be presumed weeks?

After the first few bites, Stiles was now comfortably tucking into the food that his alpha had provided. Derek's wolf yipped at the sight of his omega eating the food he had produced and Derek tried to control it from going over there and hand feeding the boy. However, after a while, stiles pushed the plate away and turned to Derek. "Am full." He said softly as he rubbed his stomach at the statement. 

"You did really well, good boy. Do you want to go to sleep?" Derek asked when stiles laid back on the bed and sighed contently. "Um yeah, I guess I could sleep," stiles said in a small but unsure voice. 

"I really don't mind if you don't want to sleep yet we don't have too," Derek suggested trying to think of ways not to force the omega to do anything other than doing what he wanted which was the cuddle the omega and then make him feel safe and secure but he couldn't just do what he wanted and in the end he just ended up shutting his mouth as he didn't want to sway the Omega's thoughts.

"I want to sleep," Stiles assured as he turned to Derek and saw the alpha looking torn. "Whats wrong," he asked quietly, snapping Derek's attention back to the present. 

"Nothing, Do you want to sleep with me on the bed because if you don't I can go crash with one of the other members of the pack if it makes you feel more comfortable," Derek said rather quickly taking stiles by storm but by the end of it, he was looking up at Derek and shaking his head furiously. "Sleep with you," he said as he crawled up to the alpha and then laid next to him, not close enough to touch but close enough that Derek could feel the body heat through the clothes of the boy.

Derek nodded his head at Stiles' request and turned the light down so it was on but very dim. He then pulled the cover over them both and they both said goodnight. At some point in the night, stiles gravitated toward Derek who was more than happy to let the boy sprawl across him and snuggle into his chest. He was happy he found Stiles at the auction but he was happier that he was helping the omega. Stiles was different.

****** 

Cora sighed as she looked at her phone, she missed a call from T-O-R-A, it stood for The-Omega-Rights-Agency. She hesitantly dialed the number and breathed loudly when someone answered. 

"Cora, how was the auction." a smooth male voice answered. She shuffled her feet slightly and sighed down the phone. "In a word, Deaton, aweful." There was some rustling on the other line and then a loud but slightly angry sigh. 

"Did they find you out?" he asked disappointedly which Cora scoffed at. "No they didn't, I meant the conditions were awful, my brother brought a sub omega that was under! Deaton the omega was fricking under." She growled into the phone but there was silence on the other side of the phone. 

"Your brother brought the Omega though didn't he?" Deaton asked quietly.  
"Um yeah, there was a connection between the two of them." she stated. Deaton huffed on the other side of the phone. "You do know this is a massive upside for our case if we can get the Omega to give a statement-." 

Cora cut him off as she half growled which made Deaton quieten down. "Firstly, Deaton, he is in no state to give a statement yet, it will take time as he is half dead from starvation and touch starved and secondly although it's my case, I won't do it unless I have permission from both my brother as the alpha and Stiles as the omega."

"I'm going to trust you to do the right thing, Cora, because if we are still in this case in 10 years time all because you didn't get a statement of the omega when you had a chance, I will fire you from this team without hesitation." Deaton threatened lowly as Cora was now growling again quietly.

She hesitated before opening her mouth, sighing and growling once more. "Ill ask them in a few days when he has settled in." she swiftly cut the call and slammed the phone down with enough force to break it. "dammit." she said to herself in anger. She really didn't want to put the omega under the stress of remembering what had happened but now she had to!

There were times like this that he mentally scolded herself for doing the job she did but he just had to... It was for the omegas that she did it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters may take more time to be update because I'm about to just start college around next week, hopefully that goes alright but I'm kinda stressed having just got my results back and the mad rush to get myself prepared , so hopefully I'll still continue to write but please be patient with me if chapters aren't updated as often. 
> 
> So in this chapter Peter and stiles meet...  
> Derek and stiles have some time together to get to know each other and we hear from   
> Cora's boss. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter exciting, and any suggestions for chapter 4 would be lovely as I'm currently having a massive block in my head and can't write anything!  
> Hope you enjoy!!


	4. Baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles heat hits, if you don't want to read this part you can skip to the part that says 'three days later' and although there will be mentions of the heat it won't go into such detail. Enjoy!!!

Stiles woke up with a start, his skin was covered in a film of cold sweat. His head hurt like crazy but most of all the stabbing feeling in his abdomen made him groan out loud in pain. He felt empty, it hurt. He needed his alpha! He needed something. Slowly he rolled over and groaned as he pain spread across his body and his legs proved to he nothing but jelly.

Whimpering, stiles straddled Derek's lap and whined as he rocked into the alpha's growing member. Derek mumbled something but cracked his eyes open to see his omega, whining, whimpering begging for his cock. 

"Oh baby." He said as he opened his eyes fully to take in stiles expression which was utter pain, Derek touched his skin and nearly ripped his hand away. It was scolding hot. 

"Please, derek , need you in me." He groaned as another wave of unending pain began and his hips jerked. By this point Derek had sat up and had one hand on stiles hip and the other taking down stiles' slick covered pants. 

In werewolf society the first heat that an alpha spend with an omega was much like a claiming ritual. Derek would claim stiles and strikes would accept willingly. In order to claim a mate, they had to knot the omega and give the claiming bite. 

Derek, without thinking and letting his wolf out bit down hard on stiles shoulder making the boy limp in his hold, but now for long

Derek tongues at the bite on his shoulder, soothing the ache, “My pretty little Omega…I’m gonna fuck you so good.” Stiles shifts slightly, giving Derek access to more of his neck. The feel of blunt human teeth makes another wash of slick to pour out of him and Stiles sobs under his breath, eyes squeezing shut at the next words out of Derek’s mouth, “Gonna make you beg for my knot.”

Stiles can barely focus enough to string two words together, but he does, “Derek, please.”

Derek spins him around, hands settling low on his hips, “Shhh, Stiles, I know.” He bends his knees and palms both hands over Stiles’ ass, lifting him up.

Stiles’ legs instinctively wrap around his hips, hands clutching at his shoulders as he leans to kiss him, “Derek.” The word is a mere breath of sound against the Alpha’s lips; swallowed down in a fierce kiss. Derek carries his weight easily, hands spreading his ass for inquisitive fingers. He’s moaning into his mate’s neck when Derek sits on the bed in the middle of the master bedroom. Stiles tucks his knees in tight against Derek’s thighs and rocks forward, “Fuck me, please.”

Derek smiles up at him and presses a finger into him, “I will. I promise.” Stiles gasps, fucking himself on the digit worming in and out of him. “You like that?” Stiles nods. He whines at the addition of a second finger, his body eagerly accepting the intrusion. Derek’s lips are pressing open-mouthed kisses up his naked chest. “Look at you, my gorgeous little Omega,” the praise makes Stiles flush red, but it's the admonishment that follows makes him keen, “absolutely dripping for me. Just like a good little bitch should be for their Alpha.”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Stiles nods, rubbing his face against Derek’s throat, “Yours. Always.”

Derek shoves his fingers deep into Stiles, grinning at the breathless gasp against his ear, “So wet for me, aren’t you?” Stiles nods, squirming in his lap, eager for the smallest amount of friction on his throbbing cock, “How about I get something other than fingers into you?”

“Oh, please, yes!”

 

"But You’re desperate, aren’t you?” Derek mused, sounding so smug and amused and Stiles didn’t even care because his fingers were crooking just right inside of him. “You’ve never been touched before by anyone and now you’re in heat and you don’t know what to do with yourself.”

His other leg was brought up around Derek, the heels of both of his feet digging into Derek’s ass, slowly pushing his boxer briefs down. Derek smirked down at him, adding a fourth finger inside of Stiles and not even moving them, already knowing that Stiles would move himself.

And he did because he was hard and wet and nothing Derek was doing was making him any less turned on. He wanted Derek to fuck him, to knot him, to know what being full really meant. He would let Derek fucking breed him if that’s what it took.

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles groaned, nails digging into Derek’s shoulders and head leaning back against the pillow. “Please. Stop messing around. I—fuck, I need you.”

"You want me to breed you?” Derek asked, rocking into him and sending amazing pressure to his prostate. “Stuff you full of my pups?”

“Yes, God yes, Derek,” Stiles moaned, eyes squeezing shut. “Fuck yes, just keep, keep—oh, God.”

He tilted his throat back, feeling Derek’s mouth on it a second later. His nails dug into Derek’s back, his entire body quaked. It stretched through him, didn’t just burst out at once. He couldn’t breathe or think, all he felt was Derek inside of him and the ridiculous amount of pleasure and the heat breaking.

His eyes flung open and he was gasping for air just as Derek tucked his head into the crook of his neck, groaning deeply. Stiles felt Derek coming inside of him, hot and pounding and seemingly endless. Stiles' legs fell to the bed and a hand came up to finger the locks of Derek’s hair, feeling the older man pant against his skin.

Derek kept coming and coming and when he finally ended, Stiles felt boneless. He also felt clear-headed and sticky and tired and they really didn’t pick the best position for this knotting thing, did they?

Apparently Derek had a solution for that though, gripping Stiles’ hips and flipping them over. He did it way too fast and Stiles felt light-headed, hands scrambling to steady himself on Derek’s chest. Stiles looked down, seeing the wide smile on Derek’s face and unable to stop a smile of his own

"Your an ass." Stiles said as his eyes drooped and his breathing evened out. Derek was smirking down at his now sleeping mate, his wolf was happy and content with the heat so far and it was only a few days anyway. It couldn't be that bad. 

**Three days later...

Stiles woke with a groan and noticed that Derek was still inside of him, although he was now soft he had obviously fallen asleep while he was knotting Stiles for the last time during his heat. Slowly he managed to wriggle upward enough for Derek to slip out but he half regretted it when the cum he had been holding in for about 12 hours threatened to rush out and he was forced to run to the shower instead of soiling the bed. 

The last few days had been a haze of sex, sleep and getting to know what type of things Derek liked, not just sexually either. Derek liked reading and he also liked pancakes and although Stiles had been in heat he still tried to remember the most about Derek that he could. 

After he showered, washed himself up and threw on some sweatpants, Stiles crawled back into bed. The heat had really taken it out of him and Derek for that matter, his alpha was curled up on his side, a thin sheet covering his modesty and his face peaceful. Stiles stared for a good 10 minutes before a smirk pulled over Derek's face making Stiles jump. "You shouldn't be staring." Derek rumbled with a sleepy voice that made Stiles flutter. "How long you been awake."  
"Since you left me for a shower." He said again in a grumbly tone which suggested he couldn't be a morning person. 

Derek slung a large, muscly arm over Stiles' body and pulled him so he was curled up near Alpha's chest. He contently stayed there, dozing in and out of consciousness until his stomach started grumbling and who knew the alpha was the first one on that. "You hungry?" He asked as he propped himself up on an elbow and stared at Stiles' face. 

"I'm always hungry, but right now I kinda just wanna lay here with you," Stiles said sweetly hoping the alpha wouldn't fixate on the grumble which then happened again and Derek was tutting to himself and got out of bed. 

Stiles' mouth watered at the hunk of pure muscle that walked gracefully toward the wardrobe. The alpha was honestly pure muscle, tanned skin and teeth not to forget the claws, lots of sharp and dangerous teeth and claws which Stiles had also gotten to know after he accidentally...might have... maybe made Derek shift while he was getting knotted...

It hadn't Been entirely his fault, Derek had gotten in the shower and stiles obviously followed like a small whimpering puppy, the heat had subsided enough to try and catch a few hours of sleep and a nice relaxing shower but when Derek got to washing stiles, he triggered stiles heat again which made Derek's control limited and he had plunged into Stiles' slicked up hole, claiming that Stiles 'wasn't happy until he was full of alpha cock.'

After that, he and Derek had both came, well Derek was still at the time pumping Stiles body full of werewolf cum. Stiles' who had already been tired in the first place was now exhausted and his legs kinda just turned to jelly and he maybe might have slipped, the alpha had gone down as well

Trying not to harm the boy and keep him in place, but Derek's wolf had come out to play and Stiles knew he was kinda in trouble for not telling Derek how weak and exhausted he had been.

The wolf had beta-shifted and growled at Stiles, who was at the time, on the floor panting from both pain and pleasure. "Why didn't you tell me!" The wolf growled as Stiles shuddered from the new voice which was much more gritty and much more gravely. "M'sorry alpha, was so tired." He said nearly on the verge of tears, he hadn't wanted to upset his alpha, but he hadn't been able to keep himself up.

After that Derek had proceeded to pick the boy up, while Still knotting him and turn the shower off, he had stumbled back to the bed but that was because Stiles had been whining. Derek's claws had come into play and he was having to prick Stiles with them in order to get to the bed as there wasn't really another way he could have carried him without hurting him slightly. 

In the end, he had an angry alpha, a pair of busted knees, a headache and an ass full of cum... He hadn't complained once.

He shook his head from the vivid memory and watched as his alpha pulled some sweats on and slipped out of the room.

 

Derek had slipped out of the room to grab some food for his omega, it had been an exhausting three days, however, derek couldn't complain at all. Stiles had been amazing and it had been a whirlwind of sex and Stiles. However, on his way to the kitchen, he ran into peter and Cora. A smirk covered Peter's face and a knowing look crossed Cora's. "Hello," Peter said with a voice that portrayed through his facial expression. "Derek, when you and stiles are done, I really need to talk to the both of you," Cora said quickly. she looked as though she was nervous. "Whats up?"

"My boss called a few days ago before Stiles went into heat, he wants to take a statement from Stiles about his time with the Alpha's and the omega sales." She said sheepishly, Derek nodded thoughtfully but disliked the idea of Stiles even having to recount the memory.  
"I'll talk to him for you," Derek said to Cora with a small smile but moved to the fridge and grabbed some fruit and other food. 

"Let me know when you can please, Derek. My boss is really being pushy and I don't want to risk being taken off of the case." Derek nodded but assured her he would speak with Stiles as soon as he could get a word in with the hyper boy.  
When he got back to the room Stiles was still on the bed but had his eyes closed. "Stiles, you awake." The boy groaned and rose from where he had been played. 

"Yeah, why?" he asked as he grinned when Derek came closer with a handful of food and crawled to the end of the bed. He reached up and kissed Derek who gripped the back of Stiles' head and directed the kiss, it burned with passion but Derek pulled away after a few minutes. "Stiles."

"what..."

"I need to discuss something with you." Stiles now sat at the end of the bed looking up at Derek with waiting and slightly fearful eyes. "okay?" his voice was unsure but he still sat and waited. 

"Cora wants you to give a statement of your time during being held captive, but she won't force you to do so its just her boss is giving her trouble and wants you to give a statement to help get the omega auctions stopped competently, that's why we were there on the day I brought you." Stiles looked up and cocked his head slightly to the right while a small smile spread over his face.  
"I would love to help Cora out with her work if they need me to do anything else I will, I always wanted to do crime work but I was classed as a weak omega!"

"Are you sure because she doesn't insist that you have to do it but it would really benefit her case."  
"So Cora is an undercover spy!" Stiles asked with glee and excitement coloring his voice and making Derek smirk slightly. "Well she isn't a spy, she goes undercover as a beta and looks around the auctions looking for any signs of the owners."  
"I would love to help if you are okay with that like you own me now so I gotta ask you."  
"Stiles, I may 'own' you but your okay to do what you want with my family as long as your safe and I know Cora and Peter will keep you more than safe." Stiles' eyes widened as a large smile crossed his face and a look of pure shock took over his features. "When can I go talk to her bout it?" he asked as he ate a small piece of fruit.  
"After I've seen you eat plenty of food and know your safe to not collapse. You've had a tiring few days and we both know you're worn out." Derek said with a smirk and a knowing expression which made stiles not only blush but then look away while his face heated up. 

He shoved as much food in his mouth as he could and began chewing carelessly until Derek chuckled and just waved his hand in the direction of the door and stiles shot out of it within record time and scrambled down the stairs. he had always wanted to help with the law but had never gotten the opportunity to ever actually study the subject as he was too weak to do that type of work and it had to be left to the betas and alphas. 

 

He reached the bottom of the stairs and listened out for Cora, he located her voice in the kitchen and ran to the dor to see peter sat at the kitchen side aswell. now he felt kinda stupid for not waiting for Derek. 

Cora looked surprised but peter looked smug. "Cora I would absolutely love to take a statement, in fact i would do anything, if you wanted me to do an interview with camera's and voice recording I actually would, in fact, i would do quite literally anything, I really, really want to help and Derek told me your boss was hounding you to get me to take a statement so here I am..." Stiles actually breathed, very loudly and then looked at Cora.  
"Really?" she asked to which stiles just nodded like a bobble head, Derek was now stood by his side looking slightly protective but also wore the face of someone who was actually proud. "Okay, ill set a time up with Deaton and see when he can fit you in, that's okay, right? one of us will come with you, it doesn't matter who." Derek looked toward peter who was sipping coffee. 

"Although I would love to go with you stiles, I have to go visit the pack at some point, so maybe while you're out ill go see the pack unless you absolutely want me there?" Derek said to him as he looked at the boy.

"Why don't you and Peter go?" Cora suggested which made derek's brow furrow and peters face to go from cocky to completely baffled. "Um, Why?" 

"Well, I have to go to an omega auction tomorrow and I think if you have to visit the pack then realistically peter will have to go, if its okay with you stiles?" Cora asked as the boy nodded and grinned at the thought of helping. "Well then its settled, peter will take stiles and get Deaton to take a statement." Cora said as she smiled toward both the alpha's. 

 

 

Peter inwardly groaned, not because he had to go with the boy but because he was actually nervous about what the boy would say to him. He didn't want to be made to feel guilty and he certainly didn't want to be treated like some sort of mental patient. The past is the past and he didn't want to be sitting in a car with some sort of shrink. However, he owed it to Cora and to Derek to take the responsibility to at least take the boy to the damn office.

Peter nodded his head slowly but only once, not taking his eyes off the coffee in his hand but after a minute or so looked toward the boy who stood all cheery and smiles and he just sat there. There was absolutely nothing Peter wanted to say, the boy was almost damaged beyond repair and he didn't want to say the wrong thing, he didn't want to offend and he didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings and he certainly did not want to be on Derek's bad side. 

Cora and Derek were both looking at him with a weird expression but there was absolutely nothing he could say, no words flowed out of his mouth like normal and no snarky comments could even be found in his head, the horror of the car journey was already settling into his bones and he really wanted to curl up and sulk because even though he was a grown man and even though he was an alpha, he didn't want to be psychoanalyzed by the boy and he really didn't want to admit his sins to a child because come on... like the boy would be absolutely terrified of the man.  
"Thank you," Stiles said directly to Peter who actually looked to be in some sort of shock. His head whipped round so fast that it could be mistaken for actual whiplash.

"It's no problem." his voice was smooth and well thought out but his face again gave it away. He looked scared. 

"Are you sure you don't mind because if you do then I won't go, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything," Stiles stated when he felt too guilty to just accept the offer given to him by no other than Peter's own niece. 

"Honestly Stiles, I have no worries or any problems taking you tomorrow and after i'll even get ice cream, you like ice cream right?" Stiles still was hesitant but nodded his head in confirmation of his desire for ice cream because everyone liked ice cream. Peter smiled and tutted "Everyone liked ice cream." conversation flowed easily after that but both Stiles and Peter knew there was something wrong. 

*************

The next morning Derek and Cora had both left to go and do their varies activities leaving Stiles and Peter to a morning of silence and uncomfort. It did actually make stiles worry that it was entirely his fault that Peter was acting all caged up and trapped which he kinda was because well he hadn't had much say in the matter and last time they talked, Stiles had accused him of hiding some sort of grief from his entire family and his Omega's... so Stiles wasn't even sure he wanted to be around the man but secretly Peter did remind him of his father, not that he would admit that. 

"Stiles, are you ready to go?" Peter shouted throughout the house because he really didn't know where the boy was. A small head appeared around the stair case.

"Yeah if you are," he replied quietly like he was actually nervous as well, maybe they both were. Stiles took a step forward and headed outside to wait because it was getting a bit warm in there and he really didn't want to start overthinking things else he would send himself into some sort of drop and that wouldn't be very professional would it? 

Peter followed after a few minutes holding car keys, a wallet, and a book. "What is the book for?" Stiles asked before he could stop himself making Peter smile slightly at the corners of his lips. "You're going to be getting interviewed, I don't want to be getting bored now do I?" Peter half mused as he strode past Stiles pointing to the car which was his.  
"You won't be coming in with me?" Stiles asked when Peter had revealed the plan about not being bored. "Well if you want me to be there I will, I promised I would look after you and I mean I will," Peter assures to the boy after he started to panic but everything would be okay and he wouldn't let Stiles come to any harm especially not from the likes of Deaton.

The drive in itself wasn't as bad as Peter had thought it would be, Stiles had remained quiet and hadn't said much until Peter had huffed at the slow traffic which seemed to trigger the boy. "Peter, I'm sorry for what I said a few days ago, I didn't want to make you think I was this horrible judgmental kid who assumed he knew everything," Stiles said with a shaky breath which he finally exhaled so that he could breathe.  
"Stiles, you honestly haven't offended me, yes your statement left me with many questions, but no I wasn't hurt, offended or scared by your accusation that I was grieving or hiding the pain of some horrendous crime." Stiles again let out a breath that he seemed to have been holding in.  
"I'm still really sorry and I am here to talk to about it if you want."

"Stiles... if I told you everything that even remotely bothered me, about the things I've done in the past then you would be sat next to me, a shivering, terrified mess and probably would scream bloody murder every time you ever even heard my voice again." 

This statement made Stiles perk up as he sat straighter in his seat to face Peter. "You can tell me anything, I'm never going to be afraid of you and I really don't think you could say anything too horrifying, my dad used to be the sheriff so I got to eavesdrop on his cases and trust me I never once was sickened by the crimes, pictures of even the statements of some of those loonies so you can't be that bad right because it's not like you're behind bars." 

Peter also sat straighter and almost purred into the boy's ear wanting to tell him all the venom of his past and all the horrible terrifying and sickening things that used to fuel his old life, about the things he got off to and how he actually reveled into the pleasure of hurting and inflicting pain on the people not just around him but on innocent people as well. how he wanted to rip off the tongues of his victims so they couldn't utter his name and so he could torture them and terrify them and how he got off on the whimpered pleas of the person he was going after. but he couldn't let his wolf have control and he really couldn't tell Stiles that because he would quite literally send the sub omega into a drop that was purely forged from absolute terror. 

His voice had majorly changed as he rumbled out "Stiles, the things I'm hiding are the sort of things nightmares are made of." and with that Stiles half whimpered, Peter wasn't sure if it was from fear, unpleasantness or simply a whimper from the sort of things Stiles was now trying to imagine but Peter was relatively sure that one day he would let too much slip and Stiles would find out his secrets, the kid was intelligent and not a force to be reckoned with so Peter hoped he could control himself to the fullest from now on.

When they arrived at the 'office' which appeared to be a vet clinic Stiles was actually very surprised, he looked toward Peter with large uncertain eyes then back at the clinic. "Cora didn't tell you did she, the mission she is on is so secret they don't have a specific base, they have a this 'clinic' which serves them, you'll see when we go inside." he had quotes air marks when he said 'clinic' and Stiles just nodded and jumped out of the car on two wobbly legs and followed Peter closely, almost too close. 

When Peter opened the door it again appeared like a normal vet clinic, it had a waiting area and various other rooms so for a second Stiles thought Peter was either playing with him or actually developing a brain tumor! both wouldn't have been remotely funny. "Don't you just love chocolate idea cream," Peter said too loudly to be a mistake making Stiles even more confused but a man appeared who had black skin and a goatee. "Peter, just on time, and I take that you're... Stiles?" there was a pause as both parties stared at one another in what only could be described as shock... shock ...

Stiles knew this man, and this man knew Stiles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!? College starts in two days and I'm shitting it!! (Excuse my language.) Writing at the moment is the only thing that calms me down, but saying that I cant promise that it's any good :) 
> 
> So as you can probably tell, I can't really write sexy scenes very well and if I can it sure doesn't feel like it to me when I'm writing them, I did try and I hope its alright, if it seems Abit rushed I'm extremely sorry but I can't write them very well.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine and I can't be sure when chapter 5 will be updated, I'm halfway through it at the moment, but I'm totally open to suggestions on the story or criticism In general!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy because it was fun to write!! 
> 
> PS. If anyone's doesn't like the way ive written peter, feel free to comment as I know everyone has different views on his character, if people want him darker or even nicer feel to ask or comment...
> 
> Enjoy!


	5. Little...fox?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and stiles meet Deaton and Peter discovers some odd information

Peter was more than confused, what was happening?   
Why was Deaton looking like that and why were stiles looking like he was going to collapse. "If it isn't a problem can one of you tell me what the hell is going on," Peter asked as he looked to and from Deaton and Stiles. 

Deaton regained his posture and cleared his throat, Stiles however still seemed rather shocked and had yet to come round to it yet.

"I know this boy, and I knew the sheriff, I haven't seen him in about 2 years and really hadn't expected him to come out as an omega... when I was told of an omega called Stiles I was suspicious but the Stiles I knew was supposed to present as an alpha. He isolated himself at home and nobody saw him for months then the town heard from the sheriff that he had gone away." 

Stiles actually growled and bared his teeth at the man like a feral wolf, no... wolf wouldn't be the right word, it was more suited like a fox.

 

"I did not isolate myself, I was abandoned by everyone. You do not get to say that and I was not sent away I chose to go because there was no reason staying in a town that doesn't want you." Stiles spat making peter more and more confused, he knew the sheriff had remained here and his son had gone away but he didn't know stiles was supposed to be an alpha and then only presented as an omega, that must have been hard for the boy. 

"I'm still confused." Peter claimed. 

"Well, i was the one that predicted Stiles to be an alpha, his results were nearly perfect, however he presented as an omega, but it wasn't the fact that he presented as an omega but an omega sub, which isn't uncommon anymore but was back when he presented, he couldn't go near another alpha, in fact, the sheriff mentioned that he was scared of Alpha's altogether. Which is unheard of except of that of a-"

Stiles let out another growl cutting the man off and he bared his teeth like a real wolf and his eyes shone brightly in the dim lighting. "Let's get this fucking interview over... NOW." he growled when Deaton got to close, he instinctively took a small step toward Peter who just stood there. He wasn't going to back down from the omega and if Stiles needed to hide behind him then sure, go for it. 

Deaton came out again almost instantly motioning that they were ready for Stiles but he just looked at Peter with hopeful eyes. "Can you please come in with me, I don't want to go in there alone," Stiles whispered but Peter nodded and took the first step toward the door which Deaton held open.

The room they were taken to was just like a normal police room, he was motioned to take a seat and he did, he got comfortable and then made sure Peter was close enough to hide behind if needs be. "So Stiles, this is an interview conducted 5 days after you were brought from the omega auctions. The interview is held at 15:11 and is between Dr. Deaton and Omega, Stiles Stilinski, guest present is Peter Hale. The interview will have questions some people deem as inappropriate, do you agree to answer them even knowing this information." Deaton asked Stiles who just gave a blank look. 

"Yeah, you gonna ask them then or not," Stiles said with too much growl making Peter smirk slightly. 

"Okay, at the auction what did you see, hear, smell, feel?"

"It was the worst feeling of my life, knowing I was totally helpless, I was under at the time and without an alpha was unable to be brought up, I am unsure of the amount of time I was left for as again I was under and they didn't exactly have room service, each omega was kept in cages smaller than a medium sized dog, which in turn gave me cramps, but again I was under so I didn't feel it as much, it was incredibly cold and way too loud for an omega normally. There were Alpha's there, one called Ennis took me. but I can't remember much else." Deaton nodded and smiled. 

"Okay don't worry, you're doing really well, okay question 2, your omega status was confirmed at what age and what year?"

"When I was fourteen and that was in 2014," Stiles said loud enough for the taping machine to pick up his answer. 

"Okay, Why do you think they took you as an omega when there was a lot of other omegas around."

"I was dropping, and it wasn't pretty and the Alpha offered me help and me being the total fuck up I had to go and accept it," Stiles said in a growl as he tapped his foot and watched Deaton expression. 

"Can you remember anything odd at all about the auction?"

"There were so many alphas there, I don't know how they all knew about it but there were so many Alpha's there, it was so loud and it was horrible." Stiles shuddered and made a noise much like a whimper as Deaton nodded and continued. 

"This may be odd but has your Alpha had or attempted to have intercourse with you yet?" both Peter and Stiles were a little shocked by that question.   
"Is that a question relevant to the actual case Deaton." peter asked when Stiles growled. 

"Yes, if so it means that maybe in a judge's eyes that Stiles was asking for it," Stiles growled and his body raised and his teeth snarled again before he answered in an angry tone. 

"For a matter of fact we have, and you know why? Because being in the omega auction triggered my heat... yeah I had to go through agony and it was because of that place, my alpha took care of me because not only was he a good alpha but I was writhing in agony, because of the stupid auction, if I hadn't been... kidnapped I wouldn't have been in the situation so there... are you fucking happy, i'm a slut now because being kidnapped from my home triggered my heat."

Deaton remained quiet but it seemed Stiles hadn't finished. "And not just that but the omega law states that if an omega is to go into heat that it's alpha should not only take care of the omega but if permitted and needed to can perform sexual acts to help with the Omega's needs. So if there are any judge's out there, that's the law for you. It also states that should an omega be bought from an auction that the omega and the master/Alpha should solidify the bond in any way, shape or form. Again any judge that listened to that I hope you know the law like I do." And with that small outburst, Stiles sank back in his chair and began talking his foot in patiently again. 

Deaton was the first to talk but just coughed and cleared his throat. "Stiles, this may be unknown information to many people, but as I did your results I know what you are and-" Stiles growled and snapped at the man. 

"You fucking say it and I'm leaving this room, tape in hand and walking to the alpha's that put me in that cage and I'm spilling all your secrets because I don't care if it gets me in trouble, or even gets me killed but the information that you want to share will affect my life and I'm not allowing that." Deaton pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to Peter for some sort of Alpha influence but he wasn't going to help with this one. Stiles was angry, hell, he seemed crazy right now and Peter was not getting in the way.

"Stiles, if you want to help with this case the court and the jury, as well as anyone in the case, will know so you may as well just get it over with," Deaton said softly but Stiles growled. "I'm going to continue, I conducted your results and do you think that the reason you were taken is that you showed and presented as a... Fox omega sub."

Peter stilled

Stiles stilled 

Everything went quiet

"No."

"I know this is hard for you but can you tell me why you don't think that," Deaton asked softly, it looked like Stiles' spirit had broken again, Peter was in shock... A fox! 

"Nobody knew what I was, it was impossible for them to know, as you said you are the only person to know," Stiles said but suddenly his eyes raised and his mind seemed to click. 

"You're working for the alpha's aren't you? It makes sense! It makes sense. They singled me out because you told them what I was and then you lead Cora and Derek on false omega hunts, you took your entire team while actually being secretly paid for giving you omega information but this time you got bit in the ass." Deaton actually gasped at the odd but thought out statement.

"That's ridiculous, I'm for omega rights Stiles. I think you need to go home and relax, you're going to send yourself into a drop." Peter, who had been mute for the previous statement pulled Stiles up by his arm and lead him back to the car. 

"Stiles."

"Wolf or not, if you say it I'll attempt to rip your throat out."

"Well, I was only going to ask you if you still wanted ice cream," Peter said lightly making stiles turn round in his hold, tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "Can you take me to Derek please because I'm going to drop if not and I don't think Derek will be happy if you dropped me." Stiles blubbered as Peter pulled him into a light hug. "You're safe. And I'll call Derek and let him speak to you." 

Peter had put stiles in the car when he dialed Derek's number, his heart was beating fast and his mind was reeling. Stiles was a fox! 

"Peter is something wrong?"

"Very. Derek something's very wrong, and it's all very confusing and Stiles is not exactly coping." There was silence for two seconds. 

"Explain briefly then hand me to him." 

"There were questions that were private, Deaton knew him and it appears that Stiles isn't exactly what he says he is, he's not just an omega sub, he's a fox omega sub." 

"Fuck... Hand me to him." Peter followed the command and opened the car door to hand the phone to Stiles who was sniffling. 

"Hey Stiles, Peter said the interview went downhill."   
"Alpha, need you." There was some cursing from across the line but eventually, Derek let a breath out.

"I'll come home and get you. Can you be a good boy and tell me where you are" 

Stiles looked around and saw Peter, they were in the car park still.   
"Car park." He mumbled.

"You be a good boy for Peter and hand the phone back to him for me, I won't be long." 

When the phone was in Peter's hand he pulled it to his ear and listened. "Peter, I need you to try and keep him surfaced for me, count fingers, toes tell him a story, but if you can't, or is he slips under too far, just be an alpha for him okay?" Derek wounded worried but he also sounded angry, and Peter couldn't only imagine what Deaton was going to get for this and Cora! God help his soul when Cora finds out about this! 

"I'll try, and don't worry he's in good hands until you get here," Peter assured as he took in stiles face and made sure he was okay. Apart from his eyes were slightly glassy he looked responsive and aware. "I'll text you if anything changes," Peter said before ending the call

Stiles was sitting in the back seat of the car, his legs were pulled up to his chin and his eyes open slightly. he looked scared, half of Peter wanted to simply put the boy under now but the other half of Peter knew that if anyone was to do that with one of his omegas that there would be hell to pay. So he followed Derek's wishes and simply sat with the boy. "Stiles, can you count with me." Stiles turned his head slowly and looked the alpha in the eyes, his eyes were whiskey brown but they looked like they were going to give an eye roll. "You have 10 fingers, Peter, I already know that," Stiles stated as he suddenly drifted back into a submissive headspace. 

it was quite odd watching a fox sub, they were described to be more needy, more intelligent, and only able to be put under or brought up either by themselves or a powerful alpha. There cunning was not something that a wolf could out do and Peter knew Stiles was fast thinking, he just witnessed it. The main difference that separates foxes and wolves are the fact that if in extreme pain, or danger a fox can shift, but only when it's not under, which made Peter's head light up, Stiles couldn't shift in the alpha warehouse because he was under so far that it would have taken time to actually bring himself up. 

"Stiles, you with me," Peter asked when the boy closed his eyes and whined quietly, there was a small nod but it suggested that he needed Derek to put him down and he needed it in the next few minutes before Peter would have to take charge of the situation.

A Camero came racing round the corner of the clinic and swerved to a stop abruptly.. thank god for Derek...

                                              ***********  
When Derek had gotten the call he was more than shocked, he was speechless, he had told the pack he was needed desperately and had gotten up and just left, he swerved through the streets until he got to the clinic and then literally just jumped out of the car to see Peter rocking Stiles backward and forward in some sort of soothing way.

"Stiles, baby," Stiles' head shot up as he tumbled his way from Peters grasp and stumbled toward Derek who hugged him tightly and breathed in his scent. "You're okay, do you need to go down for a while." Stiles nodded into the fabric of Derek's shirt. 

Being put under for any sub was an act of pure trust as they would trust the Alpha or beta to keep them safe, but with a fox and knowing stiles was a fox made Derek all the more proud to be the Alpha to him. A fox would usually either go under by themselves or only be put under by an Alpha they deeply trusted. "Okay, let's get you comfortable yeah?" Derek stated when Stiles whined and shuffled even closer than what seemed humanly possible.

Derek had carried stiles toward the car at an alarmingly quick pace, even Peter seemed a bit overwhelmed by this occurrence. Stiles was whining and whimpering like he was hurt but really just needed attention and to be grounded but it seemed that Derek wanted to put him under first. Peter wasn't going to argue but he did need to calm him nephew. "Derek, can you not hear him, he needs you to be stable." Peter reminded rather than scolded and soon Derek managed to nod and the wolf in his head that was ripping and tearing at his skull ceased to exist. Peter's words had grounded him for the time being and he desperately needed to make sure his omega was okay. in order to do that he needed to be in the most table mindset that he could possibly be in and he really couldn't let Stiles see him lose control because it wasn't going to be pretty. 

The most ironic part of it all, too Derek, was the fact that Stiles had been with Peter when finding out this news about being a fox sub. Peter was more than the average when it came to cunning and tricking, manipulation and other devious devices and he at one point had been predicted to be a fox Alpha. It was highly rare and unlikely but his devious behavior had prompted people to allow the accusation to be true. 

However he had presented as an alpha wolf and a powerful one at that, for many years he went off the rails and killed many innocent people, that's why his eyes were blue when in beta form but more importantly when he found Isaac he grounded himself and was able to see his faults and for months after that he spent time and energy giving money to the families of the deceased and grieving over his wrong doings.  

"Peter, what exactly happened in that room?" Derek asked when he regained his control and actually managed to breathe through the anger that had resulted in him speeding all the way over here and canceling on pack night. "Well, at first the questions were simple, what was it like and other questions like that then Deaton went on to asking personal questions like 'Were you and him physical' then it got to the point where Stiles lost his cool and then just gave in. it wasn't pretty to watch." Peter explained while Derek listened. He hadn't expected the questions to be that challenging on a mental level and certainly not that private.   
Derek sped through the streets in a futile attempt to get the omega home, he desperately needed contact and help because at this rate he wasn't going to be able to put Stiles down on his own and he didn't want the boy to go under without Derek helping him. 

The house was about 5 minutes away but Stiles had gotten worse, he was now whining constantly and his whimpering hadn't stopped either, Derek was actually worried when he was breathing through all of this but he had yet to worry as Peter was being swarmed with his omega! The boy, in a futile attempt to stay up, had sought out the comfort of any alpha around him and then closest was probably Peter, Derek knew this was the case but he still felt jealous. 

"Derek, what do you want me to do because I doubt you want me to rub myself all over your omega right?" Peter said in a strained voice like he was actually struggling with control himself, Fox subs were the most irresistible of all omega's and Alpha's in legend were said to not be able to resist control when in the company of one unless it was their mate. Peter clearly was having control issues. "Keep yourself in control and don't touch him, just let him do what he is doing." 

"Yeah about the control thing, that may be harder than it seems, you see I can't really control my own breathing and my wolf, the sadistic thing wants me to claim, it's ripping my skull to pieces Derek so for the love of God ...hurry the hell up," Peter said louder than intended but it was clear he was having trouble controlling himself. "It's not long, we will be there soon but if you claim my omega Peter, i'll rip your throat out with my teeth," Derek growled in a possessive manner making Peter growl in return to the very real threat... But the act of dominance had stiles' fox yipping. His eyes slipped into a light purple as he whined for his alpha's attention and finally the car pulled up outside the hale house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time guys... 
> 
> Just over two months and I've only just updated this chapter, I feel terrible about it but I haven't really had the time or energy to write. Lately I've lost all ability to focus on my writing and the plot of the story but I'm determined to post. Again sorry for such the long wait and I hope this makes sense :) 
> 
> I can't guarantee when the next chapter is going to be updated as I isn't want to label it and possibly let you guys down. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine and If you have any questions or queries feel free to ask

**Author's Note:**

> So this is hopefully better, and I would like to think a little bit more planned. After writing and then rewriting this chapter I think I've found a way that this will explain the plot alot better. Unlike the original chapter, this one hasn't got Derek or cora in it yet as I wanted it to be more detailed and planned out more efficiently before adding their scene meeting stiles.  
> This took me longer than I assumed it would to write as I wanted to also write chapter two along with this one so I could post it relatively quickly after this chapter went out. 
> 
> Any comments on improvement would be lovely and always welcomed. As would potential plot changes or ideas, I would love to know what you want to see of derek when he meets stiles.  
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
